Forum:SporeWiki
As you hopefully already know, there exists an English language wiki about Spore on Wikia already. I am currently the wiki's most active bureaucrat. And I think making this wiki was a bad idea, when the content this wiki was made for could just as easily have been a part of the main wiki. I therefore propose that this wiki be merged with the main Spore wiki (now is a good time, if you start making a lot of pages it will just get more difficult). If you have a good reason not to do this, please notify me here, on my talk page or on irc (irc://chat.freenode.net/SporeWiki). Oset• 23:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :We are planning to import massive amounts of procedurally generated content to this wiki, for example a page for every property and folder, and many files, in Spore's packages, and update the SporeMaster mod tool to link directly to them. If you really want that done to your wiki, and are willing to give us unrestricted administrative access to do it, we could talk about that. Alternatively, we could maintain a separate wiki for all this technical detail and link to each other as appropriate. -- Voidmain 00:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Is there any estimate number of how many pages we're talking about? WoWWiki hosts a lot of pages about it's API, how would your system differ from it? I think a separate namespace might be an idea for the pages you're making though. Regarding adminship, I wouldn't mind one or two of you to have the rights. I can't imagine that you would require many admins to manage it. Oset• 00:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Rough estimates: 5,000 properties, 1,000 folders, and 75,000 files. Probably only a minority of the latter will become pages, but I won't know until I decide how the automated tool will make the decision. There will probably need to be an equal number of redirects, since all 3 types are referenced by hash code as well as name. I think the numbers, while kind of large, are less daunting than the risk of screwing something up. If the import goes horribly awry, this wiki can be nuked from orbit, while yours can't. If you're confident in your ability to revert anything we do wrong, I at least would be OK with merging. I'm sure our effort would benefit from extra exposure and some help from more experienced wiki admins. Namespace(s) or subpages are possibilities, since the pages have to be named in a predictable way and so collisions would be bad (though I think unlikely given the typical names!) -- Voidmain 01:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, so here's what I propose: you finish testing what you need to on this wiki, then notify me that you're done. You set up a bot account to do the page creating, and I request wikia staff to mark it as a bot, so that you don't spam the recent changes. The bot then creates the pages in a separate namespace (I hope one is enough). Any mod author is free to create a page about his or her mod in the main namespace if they want to. We could also make a modding community portal (something simmilar to thsi wikis main page) with an assosciated talk page for general modding questions. I'm also open for closer cooperation between the wiki and your sites (linking to eachother and stuff). Oh, and anyone is free to pop on irc://chat.freenode.net/SporeWiki, we'd love to have some more activity. Perhaps a spore modding channel could be something (unless it already exists)? And finally, Wikia has told us that they have gotten Will Wright to agree to do an interview, answering questions from SporeWiki users. Whne we get more information about this we will create a page for posting the questions. So if there is anything you's like the big W to clarify, be sure to keep an eye on the site. Oset• 16:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC)